


30/05/2019

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spoilers for the s11 winner, True Love, long distance, rpdr finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Inspired by « how I met your mother ». Half of it is in Yvies POV and the other half is in A’Keria’s.





	30/05/2019

Yvies POV

You know how some days just keep on living in your mind? You could never forget them because of how much they meant to you, how much they changed you. Well, for me that day is 30/05/2019, the day of the RuPaul’s drag race finale, the day I won a crown and a heart. 

I went out that night knowing there was one out of two chances I would bring back a crown on my head and the title of America’s Next Drag Superstar. I remember vividly going to sit on the couch, waiting for the 3 people that were there for me through all this experience; my former enemy that turned out to be one of my best friends: Silky, my friend Brooke who also happened to be my rival for the title and A’Keria. I don’t even know where to start with her. We’ve always been good friend throughout the competition, we’ve mostly bounded during the L.A.P.D challenge and since then, weve talked every day. The night before, we called and the end of the conversation went a little like this. 

-So Yvie, are you scared for tomorrow?

-Not really, I’m more exited to be honest!

-I’m exited to see you! It’s been what? 6 months since we’ve been alone together.

The last time I saw her was when we filmed the finale, when I had to do the hardest thing, lipsyncing agaisnt her, and winning. She told me about she didn’t care and she was happy for me. It was the sweetest thing of her to say and I knew that she really meant it. Still, that day we barely saw each other because I had a gig that night and she had a flight the next morning.  
Me and A’Keria would call each other all the time, we would FaceTime every now and then, I remember once after drag race being on call with her for 8 hours straight. How is that possible? Well, for us it was easy because we didn’t need anything in particular to talk about, I just liked her presence and I believe she liked mine. 

-I miss you A’Keria. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.

-I can’t wait to see you get crowned! 

-Don’t get your hopes up, we don’t know about that yet.

-I believe in you. Now imma get some rest and we’ll met tomorrow before the viewing party.

-Works for me, sweet dreams A’Keria.

-You too baby. 

Every time A’Keria would call me baby my heart would rip a little. I wanted to ask her out, I wanted to just be in a relationship with her, but I knew I couldn’t right now because I was living in Denver while she was still in Dallas. It wouldn’t work out, I just had to wait for the right timing. Just a little bit more patience, because the right time was about to come.

So I arrived a little bit early, the cameras were all set but no one was there except Brooke since her cab arrived early. The right thing to do would have been to go outside and join her while she was smoking and talk a little about tonight, but so much was going through my mind at that moment, the lack of sleep and the stress got me sitting on the couch where they would film our reaction, alone. I was on my phone, waiting for people to come in so we could prepare ourselves for tonight. Whenever I would hear footsteps coming, I would look up to see if it was A’Keria. It was mostly crew members that were setting up the cameras but when I finally saw the little queen walk through that door, I threw myself in her arms, not saying a word and closed my eyes, I’ve wanted to do that for a while now. It’s not the same to hear someone’s voice or see them through a screen than to actually hold them in your arms. In that instant I knew that I wanted to be with her, there was no doubt in my mind. I wanted to come home everyday to this, to her. Tears formed into my eyes and fell down my cheek, onto her clothes as I just wiped them off with the fabric. They were tears of happiness because I really missed her, but also tears of sadness because I knew we wouldn’t have more. 

“Sorry A’Keria, I hope it won’t ruin your outfit.”

“Ohh girl, I’m not winning tonight so no one cares about my outfit. You look stunning.”

I usually can take well compliments, but coming from her, the drag queen with a yellow and silver outfit with a ponytail, looking like she’s part of a fancy dance troupe  
or some shit, telling me that I look great? My heart couldn’t take that. Actually my heart couldn’t take most of what happened that night. 

We didn’t have much time to catch up before the others arrived and we all sat down to watch the episode. You might think the happiest moment that night was when I heard I was America’s Next Drag Superstar, don’t get me wrong it was so crazy I couldn’t even believe it, it stays the second best moment of my life, what’s the first you may ask? When we were all done with the crowning, I took my bag and my new crown to get into a cab back to A’Keria’s hotel where she would let me stay the night, like a little slumber party for the two of us. I have been wating for this a long time, ever since she came up with the idea I’ve been counting down the days until it. I was about to spend the hole night alone with A’Keria. That sounds about everything I’ve ever wanted. 

During the hole drive, A’Keria sat next to me, holding my hand as we talked about what happened. This is one of the few moments of that night I can’t remember. I can’t tell you precisely what happened from the moment we got in that cab to the moment we got in the hotel but I sure thing remember what happened after. 

A’Keria’s POV

So, as soon as we got to the hotel, the first thing we did was de-Drag. We both took off our makeup and got into boy clothes. Yvie didn’t bring her hole suitcase but she brought a t-shirt and sock, and she just kept her boxers. You know how love works, it’s never the same for anyone. Going into the night I wanted to ask Yvie out. I booked a ticket for her flight as well as a flight back home and I was still wondering which one I should use. But when I walked out of the bathroom in my blue matching pyjama and my slippers and saw her on my bed, laying on her stomach and scrolling through her Instagram feed, every doubts i had In my mind disappeared and I knew that I what I wanted was right in front of me and I didn’t want anything but it.

“Hi”

“Hi, here, sit down, let me take a picture of us for my insta story”

The lighting was bad, there was no filter and we both looked like a mess but we didn’t care. I sat back while she wrote on the picture  
«my ride or die <3» and sent it to the story so fans all around the world could see. 

“Yvie?”

“Umm?”

“I don’t want to get back to Dallas tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to get back to Denver either”

We looked at each other, searching for a solution. I already knew what the solution was... that ticket.

“Can I come with you?”

“What?”

“To Denver, I could stay there until my next gig in LA. I have about a week before.” 

“I would love that but the flight that leaves tomorrow is already full, you would have to take another flight.”

“Well, great thing I already got my ticket!”

We talked about it a little while, we arranged I could stay at her place for that time, she talked about all the places she wanted to show me, all the people she wanted me to meet, and before we knew it, it was time to sleep. The night can go pretty fast when you’re with someone you love. We could have talked all night but we couldn’t, we had to get up at 5 am tomorrow for our flight and if we wanted to get the tiniest bit of sleep, we needed to go now. 

“I don’t want to sleep , I want to keep talking to you, A’Keria.”

“Me too, but we need to.”

“Can I ask you one last thing before we go to bed?”

“Yes”

I thought she would ask me for a hairbrush or a tissue or you know, basically anything else than that;

“I’ve been waiting for the right timing for a while and tonight just feels right”

“Yvie? What’s going on?”

“I like you. Like more than friends.”  
I was a bit shook and I didn’t know what to say, luckily, she kept talking.

“A’Keria, I know it might never be easy for us to be together but I really want to give it a try, and since you are coming back with me tomorrow I just thought-“

“Yvie!”

“What?”

Sometimes words can’t express how you feel properly, that’s why in that moment I decided to act instead of talk. I cupped her face into my hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, but after a few seconds she kissed back. It was magical, like the friendship we built over time just evolved into something more.

“I sure thing wasn’t excepting that!”  
Yvie said 

“I love you, Yvie.”

“I love you too.” 

“I know your room has two beds but I was kind of hoping I could sleep with you? If it’s not moving too fast for you.”

Of course! Here, let’s get comfy!”

 

Feeling her body against mine, one of her arms around me and her hand tangled with mine, it was unreal. That could have been a dream but I refused to believe in that possibility because I needed it to be true, and I felt it was. Our love was true and pure. 

“I’m so happy about how tonight turned out”

“Congratulations on your win! Once again” 

“You’re my real win tonight, your love means more than a crown, I’ve had the best time with you, good night, A’Keria!”

“Good night Baby.”

We both settled in for a short night that we wished never ended. It was the begging of something beautiful that we hoped would last forever.


End file.
